Masked
by IceWatermage
Summary: Juvia Loxar, the princess, and Gray Fullbuster, the bandit. The two meet at a masquerade party and fall for each other, but Juvia's father, King Jose, won't allow it. A forbidden love story of two mages brought together by fate, but torn apart by cruelty. This is a story of love, that is hidden just behind a MASK. Gruvia with hints of Nalu, Gale, and maybe Rowendy and Jerza! :)
1. Chapter 1: On the Outside

**Hey guys! Icewatermage here! Thanks for clicking on my new story, Masked! This is my second fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! :0( It makes me sad... **

* * *

_In a land far far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, most magic is used as a tool, a part of people's everyday lives. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to it's everyday practice. These are the wizards__**, **__banded together into magical guilds where they can imply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there was one certain guild in the town of Magnolia that caught King Makarov's eye. Fairy Tail. They were the craziest and most careless guild in the whole land, but King Makarov saw past that. He knew that on the inside they were caring people who would do anything to protect their friends, and that is what the king wanted. He asked Fairy Tail to personally be the guards of his kingdom. The guild was shocked that the king would choose them, but they kindly agreed. _

_But on another end of the land, Jose Porla, guild master of Phantom Lord, went in an outrage that the king didn't choose them, and attacked the castle. They quickly overtook the kingdom, and Jose locked Makarov away in prison for the rest of his life, taking the role of king for himself. There he grew a new kingdom of darkness and hatred, he threw away all the happiness and light. The kingdom was no longer know as Fiore, but was renamed the Kingdom of Shadows._ _It was horrid placed filled with horrible people and dark magic. But little did King Jose know, that deep hidden beneath the shadows, there was a light guild that was still growing strong, already plotting their revenge on the Phantom King. They wear black masks, and every night they go out and bring the kingdom a little more light._

_The guilds name was Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_17 YEARS LATER_**

"NOOOOOOO!" Juvia screamed bloody murder, her blue eyes filled with hatred and fear. Two of the palace guards grabbed her wrists and yanked her back into their grasp. "You can't do this! Stop it! I order you to stop!" She struggled in the guards strong arms. She had to get away, she had to! If she didn't... Juvia looked helplessly at the dark haired man being harassed in front of her. His hands were bound behind his back in tight knots and his eyes and mouth were covered with a soiled cloth. Millions were gathered, staring carelessly at the shirtless man. It was horrible to look at, there were no wide eyes, no hint of love or affection, they all just grinned evilly, waiting for it to happen. They were here to witness Gray Fullbuster's public execution.

"This is your last chance Mr. Fullbuster, bow down to me." Jose Porla, the king, said grinning smugly. Gray did not move, he just stood there, motionless, refusing the king's order. Jose's smile spread from ear to ear. "Very well. Guards!" He yelled and four men in Phantom palace uniforms came rushing over, jerking him towards the big, metal block that stood in the middle of the stage.

"NOOOOO!" Juvia yelled murderously. Suddenly, it began to rain. The guards chained Gray to the post and held his head just barely off the block. A hooded figure walked over, carrying a large metal axe. Gray knelt there, not moving. How could he not be struggling, trying to get away? The hooded figure raised the axe, aiming at the mage's neck.

"STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Juvia looked at her father helplessly, but he ignored her pleading and waved for the executioner to continue. The man began lowering the axe at incredible speeds, moving closer, closer, closer...

"GRAAAAYY!"

* * *

**1 WEEK EARLIER**

"Princess Juvia, I don't advise you to go to the ball, it a commoner party," Lucy said concerned. Lucy was Juvia's royal assistant, and her best friend.

"Lucy-san, how many times must Juvia tell you to call her Juvia!" The blue haired girl exclaimed grabbing a beautiful blue gown and walking behind a floral room divider to get changed.

"Sorry Juvia, but the king orders me to be a slave, not a friend..." Lucy said sadly, twiddling her golden hair in between her fingers. Juvia threw over the old yellow nightgown she was previously wearing.

"No! You are not a slave! I will never call you a slave!" Juvia shuddered just thinking about owning a person. "Juvia doesn't care about her father, Lucy-san is the only person Juvia can actually talk to," Juvia said walking out from behind the changing wall and out in front of her chocolate eyed friend.

"Wow! Juvia! You look amazing!" Lucy exclaimed clasping her hands together pleased with the way the rain woman looked. She wore a simple dark blue dress that went below her knees and had a white, lace trim at the bottom, around the neck, and around the elbow-length sleeves. Around her waist was a white ribbon tied into a perfect, neat bow. She would have worn something more elegant to a ball, but she was going to a commoner party, and she didn't want anyone to know she was the princess. Juvia blushed at the compliment and sat down at her mirror to fix her hair. Her old hairstyle was straight, but at the end it would curve upwards into big loops, then it changed to a pixie cut, but now Juvia decided to just let it hang loose. It was set into wavy, blue locks that reached just beneath her chest. It wasn't perfect, but it suited her.

"So, you're really going to this thing huh..." Lucy asked handing Juvia a hair clip. Juvia nodded and clipped the bobby-pin into her hair, setting her bangs back out of her face.

"Juvia would like to know what is going on in her kingdom. Juvia's father never lets her out of the palace, and this is the only time she will ever get any freedom.." Juvia's eyes saddened thinking about her father. He was so bossy, he never let her do anything. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"You want me to help you sneak out?" Lucy asked handing Juvia a mask that matched her dress perfectly.

"Juvia could not ask Lucy-san for that, Juvia might get Lucy-san in trouble!" The princess denied. If anybody found out the Celestial Spirit had helped Juvia out of the castle, she would surely be imprisoned for life. Lucy pouted.

"I don't care about that! I just want to help out my friend!" Lucy said grabbing Juvia's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Lucy-san..." Juvia smiled gratefully and followed the blonde to the main door, it was the only way out. Juvia frowned. "How does Juvia and Lucy-san get past the guards?" Lucy just smiled.

"Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy yelled in a quiet whisper. The key in her hand quickly disappeared and was replaced by a tall man wearing a black suit, glasses, and had shaggy orange hair. Juvia had to admit, he was very handsome.

"Hi Loke-san!" Juvia said smiling. He gave her a flirting grin and bowed deeply.

"Good evening Princesses, how may I be of service to you?" He asked jokingly. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just distract those guards, Juvia and I are going out," Lucy said pointing to the door. The lion smiled and nodded.

"Anything for the Princess." He pushed his glasses up a little higher and began walking away.

"Thank you Loke," Juvia said and he just laughed. He slowly strode towards the men.

"Hello boys," He said casually and they all turned to look at him. Once they saw his handsome figure, all their faces brightened up and they ran towards him.

"Loke! Hey!"

"Man, we were wondering when you were gonna come hang with us again!"

"Thank god you're here! I was so bored!" All the guards scattered over to have a friendly talk with their spirit friend. Lucy and Juvia tiptoed past them, and Leo gave them a quick glance before the two disappeared down the marble path.

"Man, Loke-san really can get anyone's attention huh?" Juvia asked. He practically attracted everyone! Lucy nodded.

"Well, he was a guard here once, then he became my Celestial Spirit. That's why they all know him," Lucy explained and they both quickly walked into town.

* * *

The two girls finally got to the house, and it was huge! It was a three story building with very decorative architecture. At the very top of the structure, there was a banner that had some sort of symbol on it, and just above the entrance it spelled Fairy Tail. Juvia smiled, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour from pure excitement.

Juvia looked over at Lucy and noticed she was wearing a pink mask with black feathers sticking out of it, and had on a pink gown with a black sash around the waist.

Lucy caught Juvia's stare. "What? I can fix myself up pretty good! Come on, let's go inside!" Lucy exclaimed. Juvia nodded and put her mask on as well, and together the two of them headed inside the big guild.

When the two girls were inside, Juvia's eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful! There was a bar, tables, lots of fun games to play, and LOADS of drunken people. Many different activities were going on, drinking, eating, playing games, talking, just about everything! Juvia has never been to a village party before, and she never knew they would be this lively! Normal parties at the palace were boring with a lot of partner dancing, and mostly just an excuse for her father to invite a bunch of fellow royals over to negotiate money. It was always so boring, but this! This was a dream of Juvia's that has finally come true! And what made it even better was it's a mascaraed party, so nobody will ever know she is the princess!

Juvia was so amazed at what was lying in front of her, that she didn't even want to keep her eyes off it! She walked in a little further just to get a better look but-

Juvia gasped and fell to the floor, grunting as she rubbed her head. She must have been so zoned out that she didn't even notice someone bump into her. She opened her eyes to say that she was sorry, but her jaw practically dropped before she could do anything. A man was lying on the floor next to her. He had dark hair, it was either a very dark blue or a light black, and dark eyes just barely visible behind his black mask. He wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving just his bare chest, and a small bow tied around his neck. He was wearing black pants and shoes, and was rubbing his back, his face showing that he was in pain.

"Uh... Ju...via..." Juvia just stared at the handsome man in front of her, her heart practically thumping out of her chest. Why was she so attracted to him? What is wrong with her? Juvia shook her head and stood up shakily.

"J-Juvia is sorry.." She stuttered, mentally yelling at herself for such bad wording. The man looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it, It's nothing... Looks like both of us should pay attention to where we're going next time.." He mumbled jokingly getting up of the wooden floor as well. He looked her up and down, and put a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Juvia was so glad that she was wearing a mask, otherwise he would see the red staining her cheeks.

"Uh... Uh.. Juvia is-" Juvia began but someone cut her off.

"My co-worker!" Lucy ran over and stood next to the confused bluenett. Juvia looked at Lucy with a puzzled look, and the blonde gave her an urgent stare. Juvia nodded, understanding.

"Yes, Juvia and Lucy-san work together at the-" Juvia began but Lucy interrupted the princess once again.

"At the beauty salon. We both work at the beauty and hair salon.." Lucy practically shouted over all the loud cheers and screams. Juvia looked at the Celestial Spirit with confusion once again. _The beauty salon?_

"Oh, so your a friend of Lucy! Well, it's really nice to meet you. I am guessing that your name is Juvia?" Gray guessed already knowing the answer. Juvia's heart skipped a beat hearing the man hear her name. _Calm down Juvia! Calm down! _Juvia nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah, Juvia this is Gray, Gray, this is Juvia." Lucy introduced the two and they both shook hands. Juvia shivered at his cold touch, and she had to admit that he was very suited to the name.

"Well, I hope to see you later Juvia!" He said walking away from the two girls and over to the bar. Juvia sighed and turned to look at Lucy, but the blonde was already lost in the crowd. Juvia walked around a bit until she finally found her. The princess began to walk towards her, but stopped when she saw Lucy kiss a pink haired man on the cheek and hug him with all her might. Juvia smiled warmly. Lucy practically never gets out of the castle, only when she needs to gather ingredients, so Juvia decided to leave her alone to catch up with her friends.

The rain woman walked over to the bar and ordered a water. Water was her favorite, it always re-energized her. Juvia practically was water, it was her power. She can control it, she can become it, so she definitely loves it.

Juvia drank her water gratefully, and watched everybody dance. Some couples were dancing, and some friends were dancing in big groups. Juvia smiled just watching it. Everybody seemed so friendly and nice, they just wanted to have a good time, and that was exactly what Juvia has wanted throughout her entire life. Juvia put down her water and was just about to get up when-

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Gray stared down at his drink on the bar table. It was water with three ice cubes, his favorite. He sighed and stuck his hand out, freezing the rest of the water just for fun. He was having so much a fun a minute ago, but for some reason he felt out of it. He started feeling weird ever since that girl came, what was her name? Right, Juvia. Ever since Juvia came Gray just didn't feel normal, he felt, just off...

Gray looked across the table over at the blue haired girl. He had to admit, she was a beauty. She was sitting all alone a few seats away from him at the bar counter looking longingly at all the people dancing happily with friends. He bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"Ah, screw it..." He mumbled getting up and walking over to the girl. He stood in front of her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked bowing respectfully. He mentally threw a metal chair at his head. Why was he speaking so formally, it just sounded stupid. He smiled at her politely, hoping that she would say yes. Gray did not want to embarrass himself, again... The girl smiled brightly at him.

"Juvia would be honored!" She responded, taking her hand in his and stepping up. He sighed in relief and guided her to an empty space on the dance floor. Juvia put her left hand in his right, and her right hand on his shoulder, while Gray snaked his hand down to her upper waist. The two got comfortable and began to move in a slow rhythm. Juvia could feel his cold skin against hers.

"Wow, Gray is a really good dancer," Juvia announced surprised. Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, do I not look like the kind who dances well?" Gray asked spinning her, then bringing them back to their original position. Juvia huffed.

"That is not what Juvia meant..." She sighed and Gray laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to see how you'd react," he said coolly. Juvia looked up at him thoughtfully.

"So why isn't Gray with his friends?" She asked. Juvia didn't understand. She could tell that Gray had a bunch of friends at this party, but yet, he has chosen to dance with Juvia? Gray smiled.

"Because I wanted to dance with you." She tilted her head, eyes glittering in the candle light. "Do you not want to dance?" He teased and Juvia frowned.

"No, Juvia is glad Gray wants to dance with her. She just didn't know why he wasn't with his friends, but Juvia is happy Gray has decided to accompany her." Juvia stated happily. _She really was something wasn't she?_

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around..." Gray asked and Juvia looked at the floor.

"Yes... J-Juvia is new to the Shadow Kingdom..." Juvia stuttered. Lying wasn't really her thing. Especially when it came to boys. Gray's face turned hard and Juvia could tell he was forcing down anger.

"It is not the Kingdom of Shadows, this is the land of Fiore..." He argued bitterly. Juvia stood back shocked. _Fiore? This land is known as the Shadow Land... Where did Fiore come from?_ Juvia was just about to argue more when the song ended and the two pulled apart, staring at each other intently. Gray grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd of people. Juvia followed close behind, her heart thumping out of her chest. _Where is he taking Juvia? What is he planning to do? _

Thousands of thoughts ran through the bluenett's head until she was pulled out onto a balcony. Juvia gasped at the lovely sight in front of her. She could see the whole kingdom from here. You would think that Juvia could see it from the castle, but she was rarely allowed outside.

"It's beautiful..." She sighed happily. Gray chuckled making Juvia look at him with surprise. "What is it Gray?" He shook his head.

"It may look beautiful on the outside, but if you go deep within, this place is filled with darkness." He said bluntly. Juvia looked at him with shock.

"Wha-" Juvia was suddenly shoved to the side by a drunken girl and pushed into Gray. The two of them collapsed on the floor, Juvia lying on top of Gray. The looked each other in the eyes, not knowing what to do. Their faces inches apart. Juvia was suddenly shocked back to reality and quickly climbed off the dark haired boy.

"J-Juvia is so sorry... Oh, Juvia is sorry Gray!" Juvia continued to apologize repeatedly. Gray waved his hands back and forth, telling her that it was ok. Finally he grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Hey.." He said soothingly. With his other hand, he held it out for the girl to see, and quickly materialized a rose out of ice. Juvia gasped and picked up the flower, examining it.

"Gray has ice magic!" She exclaimed touching the cold figure. He nodded, glad that she had completely forgot about the accident that happened only moments ago.

_This has to be fate! Ice and water! What are the odds! _Juvia's thoughts overtook her again and she began fantasizing.

"What's your magic?" Gray asked. He could feel her aura, it was pretty strong, and he could tell she was a wizard.

Juvia shot herself out of her dreamland and looked at the ice wizard in front of her. She opened her arms out wide and closed her eyes. Suddenly, it began to rain. She smiled, feeling the water trickling down on the two of them. Gray looked around.

"Are you doing this?" He asked catching a droplet of water in his mouth. She smiled.

"Juvia is the rain woman." She put her hand back to her sides, the rain still continuing to sprinkle on the two mages.

"Wow, I have to say I am surprised." Gray said freezing a water droplet that landed on his hand._ How could this have happened? This had to have been destiny or something! Ice and Water?! _

Gray looked down at her smiling face. Even though her mask was still on, Gray knew.

"Where did you come from..." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

They both looked in each others eyes, and slowly began moving towards one another. Gray tilted his head lower and Juvia stood on her toes.

Their lips moving closer, closer, closer-

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice yelled, practically causing the whole building to shake. They both shot their heads around to see dozens of guards maneuvering through the crowd of people. "Princess!"

Juvia's eyes widened and Gray felt her stiffen. The rain poured down harder. "Juvia must go," She said beginning to walk away, but Gray pulled her back.

"Where?" He asked. _She can't go, not now! Why now?_ They looked at each other one last time, before the beautiful water mage took off running, leaving the ice wizard alone on the balcony.

The two never having kissed.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Sorry for the cliff hanger... But I am soooo tired of writing... You know it's the day after Thanksgiving so I am thankful that I was able to get this chapter out after all that eating! **

**I am normally a quick updater... But you never know, so I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! **

**Thank you for reading once again! Hopefully you like the plot... There are going to be a few surprises later on, and I will definitely have to explain a lot more... If you have any questions please review and I will get back to you! Or just review to tell me if I am doing anything wrong or something... Or you can compliment me... Idk... Just... Review! I love those... 3 **

**Gray: Your gonna leave us there? Hanging? !**

**Ice: Sorry, uh deal with it! **

**Juvia: But we didn't even kiss... **

**Ice: It's the first chapter... You guys can't kiss the first chapter! **

**Gray: Still... **

**Ice: Whatever, just say bye...**

**Gray: Bye guys... **

**Juvia: Thank you for reading! **

**Ice: Until next time! :0) **


	2. Chapter 2: Master Orders

**Hi everybody! Sorry, it took me sooooo long to update! It's just I had school mid-terms, and Christmas shopping to do, its just been busy... **

**Well yeah... Welcome back to chapter two! I am pretty excited about this story, even though I have a few kinks I have to work out with the help of my sister, I think you guys will like it! **

**Alright, so thank you guys soooo much for the great reviews! I really love it when you guys support me, it helps me be more excited and proud of what I am accomplishing and helps me write more, and better. **

**Btw, I will have hints of other couples! If you want me to add in a little something of your favorite couple, I will definitely try to! But, the main couple is Gruvia... So, thank you guys! **

**Well, I have to say this, as much as I hate to... **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! I only own the story... :0) **

**ENJOY MY READERS! **

* * *

**Last time on Masked!  
**

**Lucy: So, Juvia and I snuck out of the castle so Juvia can get some freedom-  
**

**Natsu: But, while she was there, she met that stupid ice bastard and "fell in love" **

**Lucy: If you can't take this seriously, let me do the summary! **

**Natsu: And I am pretty sure that the ice princess "fell in love" with her too... **

**Lucy: Natsu! There is a script! Follow it! **

**Natsu: Well you aren't! **

**Lucy: *sighs* Well, anyways... Her father found out that she was gone, and sent guards after her. So, Juvia ran away from Gray, hoping she wouldn't be caught because of the consequences... *shudders* **

**Natsu: So, the two never kissed... And it makes it even harder because they may never see each other again! They were wearing masks for heavens sake! How could they ever see each other again?! **

**Lucy: Love will find a way! Plus, I was able to tell it was you because of that big pink mess of yours... **

**Natsu: It's SALMON! **

* * *

Gray watched Juvia run through the crowd of people. _Where is she going? __They want the princess, and she can't possibly be here! The princess is just a stuck up brat who sits in the castle pampering herself all day long!_ Gray thought to himself. But little did he know, the woman he had fallen in love with, was the stuck up brat. She wasn't even like those rumors, she spends most of her time helping the maids with chores, and staring out the window longingly, just wanted to get out!

Gray saw two guards hauling Lucy and Juvia out of the guild, roughly. He pushed himself off the balcony and followed them outside, yelling for them to stop. Natsu, a pink haired- excuse me, "salmon" haired dragon slayer just ahead of him.

"What do you think your doing?" Natsu growled his arm setting on fire. Gray followed his lead and shaped a sword out of ice. Lucy and Juvia stared at them with wide eyes. Gray looked at Juvia, and she mouthed something, but Gray couldn't make it out. Because just that second, his vision went blurry, and he found his entire world go dark, and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The rain began to pour now, every drop describing how Juvia felt. Lucy screamed bloody murder and fought against the guards grasps. "Natsu!" She screamed. Hot tears streamed down her face as she continued fighting against the strong men. One of the guards took out a stun-gun and shoved it in her side, electrocuting the blonde. Juvia stared at the guard in rage.

"How dare yo-" Juvia was cut off by a hand put over her mouth. She quickly bit his finger, HARD, making him jerk back with a loud yelp.

"How dare you hurt Juvia's friends! Let them go immediately!" Juvia shouted as the guard cradled his injured hand. He smirked.

"Sorry princess, Master orders." He replied sternly, shoving her into a large, royal carriage, along with the celestial spirit wizard.

_Father, why won't you let Juvia out? She just wanted some time to be free... Why did Master have to hurt Juvia's friends? _Juvia thought solemnly. She knew she couldn't go against her father. He was too powerful.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Juvia stumbled out in the rain. The guards were soaked. _Serves them right... _One large man was carrying Lucy over his shoulder, and two others were pushing Juvia through the castle doors.

"Let go of Lucy-san." Juvia demanded, but the guards ignored her. With one final shove, Juvia was pushed through a set of doors, stumbling on the ground. The guard threw Lucy into the room as well, then they shut the door.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia crawled over to her hurt friend. She shook the blonde awake. "Please wake up Lucy-san..."

Lucy moaned and struggled to open her eyes. She smiled when she saw Juvia, but it suddenly faded.

"Hello daughter... Slave..." A cool voice echoed throughout the giant room, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Juvia shuddered. _Father... _She looked up at the large throne that stood in the middle of the room on a giant stage, and saw her father sitting on it. He had long, dark red hair put up into a ponytail, and a mustache growing long on his face. His black lips were curved into a big smile. Juvia stood up, standing tall and proud, but on the inside, she was shaking with fear.

"Why must Father hurt Juvia's friends?" Juvia asked gesturing to Lucy, who was now standing up with Juvia, but slumped over, hiding from Jose's dark magic.

"Friends?" He snickered. "You call this... Pest, your friend?" Lucy looked down at the floor.

"Lucy-san is not a pest!" Juvia yelled at him, but immediately regretted it. A sudden wave of dark magic came from his body and wrapped itself around Juvia's small figure. Juvia struggled, but it only made it worse. The grip around her tightened, and Juvia was gasping for breath.

"Hey! Put her-" Lucy was suddenly grabbed as well, and they both were being held in the air by giant, black hands.

"You are not allowed outside the castle." Jose said threateningly to Juvia, who had to practically squeeze her mouth shut to stop herself from screaming. "And you..." He looked at Lucy and Juvia heard her let out a tiny yelp from the tight grasp around her throat.

"Well, I think that you should be thrown in the dungeon for the rest of your life for what you have done." Juvia's eyes widened.

"N-no..." She barely managed to wheeze out. "L-lucy-san had.. Nothing to do with Juvia's e-escaping..." Juvia was trying to suck in any air, but she felt as though all of her oxygen had been taken away from her.

"Hhmm?" The king hummed, amused.

"Lucy-s-san... Went... After Juvia to tell h-her... To come back... J-juvia escaped on... H-her own..." Juvia explained, and she could just feel Lucy shaking her head.

"Oh. Is that true Ms. Heartfilia?" Jose asked, but just before she could answer, the door burst open and a young man entered.

"Put her down." The voice said. Juvia almost screamed with happiness, but if she let out another breath, she just might suffocate.

"Oh, Gajeel. Thank you for joining the party..." Mr. Porla smirked, and Gajeel stiffened.

"Bunny girl had nothing to do with this. I helped Juvia escape." He said firmly. The king's smile widened, and he dropped the two girls. Juvia fell on the floor and coughed, breathing in and out.

"Gajeel... Kun..." She wheezed.

"Is that so..." Jose looked deep in thought, before finally he said, "Get out of my sight rodents..." Juvia quickly stood up, still taking in deep breaths, and ran into the hall, Gajeel and Lucy right behind her. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"What the heck were you guys thinking!?" Gajeel yelled crossing his toned arms over his chest. Lucy smiled weakly as him.

"It's good to see you too Gajeel..." Lucy straightening out her muddy dress.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun.." Juvia said giving him a big, long hug. "Father would have killed Juvia and Lucy-san..." Juvia's eyes darkened. He never did care about her, just about her magic...

"I still am gonna need an explanation..." Gajeel grumbled pulling the bluenett away from him. Lucy and Juvia exchanged glances as they started walking back to their rooms.

"Well..."

* * *

Gray groaned and rubbed his eyes. Everything was blurry. _Where am I? _He asked sitting up. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around. He was in a small room, it looked like an infirmary... The Fairy Tail infirmary. A familiar white haired girl walked up to him.

"Hi Gray," She said softly, a concerned smile on her face. She bent down and held her hand up to his head. "You have a fever..."

"Hey Mira... What happened?" He asked rubbing his temples, everything was fuzzy, it was all a daze. He couldn't remember anything. Mira's smile faded.

"That's what I was going to ask you... You have been out for a few hours... Lisanna found you and Natsu both passed out outside..." Mira explained. Gray looked at the floor, then suddenly burst out of the bed, nearly giving Mira a heart attack.

"Juvia!" He frantically began looking around the room. "Lucy!" Gray went on a rampage, running throughout the guild in search of the two girl's familiar faces.

"Juvia!" He yelled running into the sunlight. The rain had stopped now, and there was a rainbow spread across the blue sky. Gray collapsed on his knees and buried his hands in his face. "No..." The rain stopped... What if... Gray felt something heavy on his shoulder.

"Gray... What's wrong?" A young female with scarlet red hair and beautiful gray-red eyes was looking down at him with worry. Many of the other guild members gathered around to listen to the story.

"The palace guards, they took them..." Gray stood up, furry covering his face. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"They took who?" Mira chimed in. Gray looked his friends in the eye.

"Lucy and Juvia." He said. A young girl with short blue hair gasped in the background.

"No! Lu-chan!" Levy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Gray, who is Juvia?" Erza looked at him with curiosity.

"She's-" Gray stopped. _A beautiful water mage... A girl I think I've fallen for... _"A friend... Juvia is just a friend I met at the party..." Gray told them. Erza nodded.

"Ok, please Gray, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Mira asked looking at the castle with worry.

"I was just talking to Juvia, then all the guards came in saying they were here for the princess, but that can't be right because the princess would never leave the luxuries of the castle..." Gray said. They all entered the guild and sat down as Gray continued.

"So, Juvia tells me she has to go, and she runs away. But then I see the guards begin to harass her, so I follow them outside, and they had Lucy too..." Gray stopped, it was just too painful. The girl he has been friends with for years, and they girl he has just met but felt like he has known for years had just been kidnapped. How would you feel? "They looked so scared... I-I was just about fight but... Everything went black..." Gray shook his head. How could he have been so weak? He couldn't save two helpless girl against some stupid castle guards!

His eyes darkened. He was going to kill the king... He was going to kill the princess... He was going to kill the prince... He was going to kill anyone that would get in his way from saving his friends...

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BASTARD OF A KING, HE WILL NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN!" Natsu stormed out of the infirmary and into the guild hall, only to be stopped by Erza.

"Natsu, we can't go now. We need a plan." She said but Natsu pushed her to the side.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP, I'M SAVING MY FRIEND!" Natsu yelled, but the next thing that he knew, he was on the floor passed out. Erza breathed out heavily and made her sword disappear.

"As I was saying, we need a plan. We can't just charge in there, who knows how many magic users could be waiting for us? This could be a trap." Erza said sitting Natsu up in a chair next to her and started wrapping his bruise with a bandage.

"We can take them!" Romeo, a young dark haired boy shouted.

"But, just like Erza-san said, it could be a trap.." Wendy, a blue haired dragon-slayer, reminded him. He nodded in understanding.

"What if..." Mira trailed off, but everybody already knew what she was going to say.

"Are you sure?" Levy asked, but she already knew that answer. It didn't matter what stood in their way. Fairy Tail will do anything to protect their friends.

"How about we give the masks one last shot?"

* * *

Gajeel laughed and smacked his knee. "Y-you... Ha! You ff... Haha! You fell i-in love? Geehee!" He wheezed, talking in between all the laughs. Juvia huffed and leaned up against the wall of her room.

"If Gajeel-san would have been there, he would understand..." She pouted. Lucy smiled and patted her shoulder.

"If it counts at all, I think it's soo romantic!" The blonde said joining Juvia against the wall. "It's too bad you guys didn't kiss though... You and Gray would make the perfect couple!"

"Geehee!" Gajeel just continued to laugh. He just doesn't understand...

"How does Lucy-san know Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Gray-sama? Your the royal one here! Ha!" Lucy laughed but then quieted herself when she saw the princess huddled in a corner, her face as red as a tomato.

"Well... Uh... Gray and I were... We... Were neighbors! Yeah, we were neighbors!" Lucy lied. You _can't let it out... As much as you want to tell her, she can't know... She'll hate you... _Lucy thought. Juvia smiled.

"Wow! So Lucy-san and Gray-sama were close?" Juvia asked smoothing out her dirty dress.

"Well, we still are..." Lucy said looking at the floor. Juvia's smile faded.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is sorry..." Juvia said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

Juvia didn't know exactly what happened, but when Lucy and Juvia were only about 13, The King handed a dirty, chained up Lucy to Juvia. _"This is your new slave. I found her wandering around castle grounds. She belongs to you, be sure to give her a proper punishment..." Jose told her. _That's how Lucy became Juvia's servan- friend. That's how Lucy became Juvia's best friend.

"It's ok... I still get to see him and Natsu when I have to run errands.." Lucy said.

"Geesh, you girls are so touchy..." Gajeel grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy laughed.

"Anyways, I had better get back to work-" Lucy started.

"What are you doing in here pest?" A slimy voice echoed throughout the room. Lucy froze in place and Juvia began to shiver. Gajeel shot up and looked at his father.

"Hey-" He started but Jose shoved him to the side with the black magic. Gajeel slammed into the wall and seemed to stick there.

"Father, we were just-" Juvia was interrupted by an evil laugh.

"You were just doing what you shouldn't." He said, the grabbed Lucy by her forearm and lifted her off the ground. "It's time for your punishment rodent. Remember that you are a slave, so you need to be treated like one..." Lucy fought against his grasp and Juvia stood up, only to be slammed into the wall just like her brother.

The King walked out of Juvia's room and into the hallway.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia screamed, trying to pull away from the evil magic shoving her against the wall, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the whole castle was filled with Lucy's screams...

* * *

**Omg, I am soooo sorry, but I just had to leave it on a cliff hanger! It gave me shivers, and that's they best part!**

**Well, anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry it took me like FOREVER to update... I just... Ugh... Well, The story is getting a kick start! I left a few questions out there!  
**

**What is Lucy keeping from everybody? **

**What are the Fairy's planning to do? **

**How is this love story ever going to work out?**

**Haha! It's up to you guys to solve them yourself! Although, I will help you a little! **

**Well, yeah! I hope you liked! Once again... Haha... **

**If you enjoyed the story, feel free to drop a review in the little box down there on your way out! I would totally appreciate it! And if you want me to add in a little couple hint like Romeo X Wendy, tell me the couple and maybe an idea, and I will look into it! Thanks!**

**Reviews! **

*** To the random Guest who reviewed: Thank you! I really like the beginning too! I just thought it would be like a good hook to get people interesting in the story! Haha! Thank you for reviewing!**

*** Juviagray: Thank you! I really tried to make it interesting, or at least get people to want to continue reading it! Haha! LOVE your name by the way!  
**

*** NeverInYourWildestDreams: Wow! What a cool name! Well, yeah! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! Yay! :0) **

*** awesomeness101: Hey! What's up miss Awesome! Yeah! I'm back, whoop! Thanks for reading! I still need to read your stuff, and their is noooo denying it! Well, yeah, I love how it's magical too! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! **

**Lucy: Wait... That's not really going to happen to me right? *swallows* **

**Natsu: I would never let that happen to you! **

**Happy: Awe! They Liiiiiiike each other! **

**Lucy and Natsu: Dooo nooot! **

**Ice: Yeah... Well, until next time! Audionie Bronies! (I made that up, sorry!)**

**~IceWatermage (Ice) **


	3. Chapter 3: Escapees

**Hey guys! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! Welcome back! Sorry for the cliff hanger... But those are always the best, they leave you asking questions and give you something to think about! **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter... If you want me to add hints, remember to review the pairing and maybe an idea!  
**

**So, I am hoping to give a kick start to this chapter... Maybe answer one of those questions! **

**Well... **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! I just own the story! **

* * *

**Last time on Masked! **

**Romeo: So Juvia and Lucy were captured by the Phantom guards and taken to Jose, the king...  
**

**Wendy: So, when they got back to the castle, Jose wasn't very happy that Juvia snuck out and was threatening to kill... *shudders* **

**Romeo: Meanwhile, Gray woke up and started freaking out about where Juvia and Lucy were... He ended up telling the guild the story.**

**Wendy: And they all decided they were going to give the masks one last shot! **

**Romeo: What does that mean... **

**Wendy: *shrugs* Well, now Jose is well... Um... **

**Romeo: Well, let's just say he isn't being nice... **

**Ice: Good summary guys!**

* * *

"Lucy-san!" Juvia screamed, trying to pull away from the evil magic shoving her against the wall, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the whole castle was filled with Lucy's screams.

Juvia's jaw tightened and her stomach churned. She could hear her father's evil laugh echoing throughout the hall, barely heard under the loud screams of her dear friend. Goosebumps covered Juvia's body.

"Bastard..." Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. Juvia and Gajeel were released from the pressure shoving them against the wall and the two collapsed on the floor. The Iron Dragon Slayer quickly stood up, but fell back down again. Juvia tried to pull herself off the carpet, but her muscles felt weak and powerless, and she no longer had any magical energy.

"L-Lucy-san.." She whispered, not even possible for anyone to hear. Gajeel grunted and lay down on the woven carpet, as if giving up.

"Gajeel-kun..."

Juvia heard footsteps walking towards her, then a few pairs of feet were blocking her view from the door. She looked up and saw guards looking down on her.

"Come on, we need to grab them while we can..." One of them mumbled as he grabbed Gajeel by his feet and started dragging him out of the door. "The drugs will only weaken them for a short amount of time." Juvia struggled to keep her eyes open as another guard picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

_Drugs? They drugged us?_

Juvia opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. It felt as though her chest and throat were frozen solid, burning her skin every time she moved.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier... _No! Juvia, stay awake! Lucy-san and Gajeel-kun need you to be strong! _She told herself, but she knew she couldn't keep awake any longer. He was too powerful.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to go into deep sleep, filled with nightmares awaiting her arrival.

* * *

Gray looked outside. The sun was just barely beginning to set around the horizon, making the sky look like cotton candy. It was a beautiful sunset, but Gray was too stressed to pay attention to any of that.

"Gray, it's almost time, just be patient..." Erza murmured softly, interrupting Gray's thoughts. He turned to look at her with a cold stare.

"What? Like Flame-Brain over there?" Gray gestured over to Natsu, who was turned into a tiny little Natsu and shoved into a jar. He was breathing fire all over the place and hitting the glass angrily. Mira laughed.

"He doesn't understand the art of thinking before acting..." She smiled looking over at him worriedly. Sure, Natsu would go on a rampage like this for any one of his comrades, but when it comes to Lucy... Well... Natsu would beat the heck out of him, bury him alive, un-bury him, beat the heck out of him once more, pull out all of his teeth one by one, then his fingernails, then throw him onto a pile of nails, make him eat really spicy foods, beat the heck out of him one last time, burn him alive _then_ bury him again... It would be a frightening scene...

"So, what's our plan again?" Charles, Wendy's talking cat (yes, a talking cat) asked. She smoothed out her pink dress then put her paw on her hip.

"Aye!" Happy added. Happy is Natsu's blue talking cat, and he has a HUGE crush on Charles. He flew from the bar and over to his secret love. Did I mention the cats can fly? Charles rolled her eyes and looked at Gray.

"Our plan is..."

* * *

Juvia's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt sore all over, and it hurt to move. _Where is Juvia? _She looked around, and realized she was in a small room. A light bulb appeared over her head and she bolted upright.

"Lucy-san!" She she said loudly getting up and looking around. The room was small and made of moldy bricks. There was a bed in the corner, and a small desk with some books and writing utensils. She ran over to the door and yanked on the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked in. She looked through the bars around the center of the door and saw there were no guards. _Why would father lock Juvia up, but send no guards to watch her? _She thought to herself.

She walked over to the large window and looked out. The sun was setting, but the thing that caught her eye was the height. She was up really high, and I mean high. Juvia could see the clouds just hovering about her, and the ground was probably 120 feet away. Juvia stepped back. She wasn't afraid of heights, no... She was afraid of falling.

_How is Juvia supposed to get out? _She thought. She looked through the bars one last time, then stepped back by the window. _Juvia will just make a slide out of water! _

"Water slide!" She yelled pointing her hands in the direction of the ground. Nothing happened. She stepped back in shock.

"Water slicer!" She yelled aiming her hands at the door, but once again, nothing happened. Juvia looked at her hands. She felt different. Like she didn't have her powers anymore. She felt... normal.

_Father tranquilized Juvia's water magic? _She shook her head sadly. _No, this can't be happening! _She bit her lip. _Juvia cannot escape without her powe_rs... _There is no way... _She shook her head in dismay.

She glanced over at the desk and saw something sticking out of the drawer. She walked over to it and cautiously opened it. Inside was a pair of black pants, a blue top, and a pair of combat boots. She studied the clothes.

Her eyes widened and she ran back over to the window and leaned out. The tower was made of bricks that were uneven and choppy. They were climbable.

Juvia smirked and stripped her dress off, then changing into the clothed she found in the drawer. They hugged her curves and fit her perfectly. She pulled out a rubber band from the drawer and threw her hair into a ponytail, only leaving her bangs out.

She walked over to the window and looked down, almost fainting from the height, but she sucked it up.

_Father was foolish to think Juvia couldn't handle herself. Juvia will prove him wrong... _She thought throwing her legs over the ledge.

She took in a deep breath, then began to climb down the tower.

* * *

Gray tiptoed down the street as he neared closer to the giant castle. He was pretty much invisible at this point. He was wearing black pants, combat boots, a black shirt, and a matching hood that covered his face. It was dark now, and the only light seen was the lanterns the guards held as they stood by the gate. He adjusted his black mask and walked by the gate.

Avoiding the guards, he climbed a nearby tree and hopped the gate, not making even the slightest sound. He rolled his eyes at how easy it was, there wasn't even competition!

He walked through the garden and scanned the castle. They were to sneak in later tonight to grab Lucy and Juvia, but they sent Gray earlier so he could look for entry and escape routes.

Gray walked over to a brick wall and knocked on it. It sounded hollow, so that would be a good place to sneak in.

Every time he found a route, he would ice make a star and place it somewhere he would remember it.

"Hey! You! Stop!" A voice shouted from behind him. Gray jerked his head around and saw two guards running his way. He sighed and ran around to the other side of the castle and hid behind a few weeds.

The guards looked around confused for a minute, then they took off in another direction. Gray snickered. It was just too easy.

Suddenly, Gray felt off. He couldn't explain it, but something wasn't right, he could feel it churning it his stomach.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard this earsplitting scream.

* * *

Juvia grunted as she moved herself lower another foot. It was getting really tiring, and he didn't know how much longer she cold go. She was almost out of upper body strength...

Juvia lowered her right hand slowly and placed it on a brick She breathed out roughly, and was just about to move her left hand down, when the brick she was holding with her right broke. She jerked around and let out a small wail. She looked below her, but it was so dark that she didn't know how much lower the ground was. She gritted her teeth as she readjusted her right hand and continued her spiral down.

_Juvia can do this... Juvia is strong... _She kept trying to reassure herself, but she was beginning to get weary of whether she actually could do this.

Juvia let her hand down again and reached around for a sturdy rock. She slid her hand against the cold stone, slicing her palm open on a rough edge. She gasped and jerked her hand up, but quickly placed it back on the original stone she was holding.

Juvia stayed in that position for a few seconds breathing in and out. She needed a break. Juvia closed her eyes tightly shut.

_Juvia will not go back to that horrid place. Her father wanted this to happen... Juvia would rather die than be with that sick man... _She clenched her jaw and reached her hand down.

Suddenly, both of the stones she was holding crumbled, and she began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" She screamed and she began to fall deeper and deeper into blackness, not knowing when she was going to hit the ground. She could hit at any second now.

Juvia saw flashes of her memories. When Gajeel gave her her favorite dress, when Lucy became her friend, when she met Gray. Oh, Gray. What she would give to see Gray again... Juvia closed her eyes and stopped screaming. Her death awaits, and she would rather die at peace. She knew it was going to happen someday, with all of the people wanting to kill the king for all he has done, she just never imagined it would be from falling from a tower...

She smiled. She lived a good life.

All of a sudden, something smashed into her side and wrapped around her. She let out a gasp of shock and smashed into the ground. Well not the ground, it was soft, almost...

Juvia opened her eyes and looked at a hooded figure wearing all black. She stared into his eyes, they were dark and mysterious. She was just about to say something when a shout was heard from the other side of the garden.

"Hey! Stop them! Escapees!" A guard growled and he began to run towards the two of them. The figure looked between the guards and Juvia for a while before he rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder. Juvia began to protest, but then realized she was trying to escape. So she held on to the figure as it ran quickly out of the gates and into the woods.

* * *

Gray jumped over the gates and ran into the nearby woods. He continued to run until he could no longer hear the sounds of the guards dashing after him. Them. Gray bit his lip. What was he supposed to do know? He guessed he got enough information on different routes they could take.

Gray looked around, making sure there was nobody following them, then he set the girl down. She looked at him in surprise.

"The guards could be waiting us out, so we are camping out here for the night…" Gray mumbled as he gathered two logs for them to sit on. The girl picked up a few branches for fire wood.

Soon the camp was set up and they were sitting in awkward silence, nobody daring to speak. Gray took off his mask and stood, pacing back and forth. He needed to get back to the guild to finalize the plans. Erza was going to kill him if he didn't… Gray shuddered.

He peeked another look at the girl he rescued. Even though it was dark, he could still see her features. She had blue hair that was hung delicately in a high ponytail, and matching dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top, black pants, and black combat boots. She looked eerily, familiar.

The girl noticed him staring and looked back at him awkwardly. Gray quickly looked away and sat back down on the log. Oh god how he wanted to strip, but he didn't want to creep her out. They only had to stay at least another hour before the guards gave up searching and went back to their posts, so he had to suck it up until then.

"So… Uh… What were you in for?" Gray asked. She looked at the ground.

"Uh…. Ju… Uh…" She stuttered. Gray looked at her with curiosity. She shivered and scooted closer to the fire. He began to unzip his sweater.

"Are you cold?" He asked. He saw her cheeks heat up as she nodded. He finished taking off his jacket and tossed it in her direction. She looked at it for a minute, shivered again, then put it on. She smiled at him.

"Juvia thanks you…" The girl said. Gray raised an eyebrow. She talks in third person. Gray slowly began to take off his shirt. And her name is Juvia…

The girl blushed furiously and was just about to look away when she suddenly tilted her head. His shirt was off completely now and she was staring at the right side of his chest, where his Fairy Tail insignia was. Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Gray?" She asked taking a step towards him. He stood up as well.

"Juvia?" It was all coming to him now. She was taken by the guards and just escaped from the castle. It was Juvia!

"Gray-sama!" She cried and flung herself into his arms. They both tumbled on the ground as Juvia hugged him for dear life. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face deeper in his neck. He hugged her back and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Ssshh… It's ok…" He said calmly. He narrowed his eyes. The king was going to pay for whatever he did to her…

"Juvia is so happy to see Gray-sama…" She gave him a cute smile and he hugged her closer.

"I am really glad to see you too…" He grinned back, wiping the tears away from her eyes. The two stood up and looked at each other.

"How…" Gray looked at her in amazement. Her smile faded.

"Lucy-san…" She turned around to look back at the castle. He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We are going back in there tonight. Jose will never see it coming." Gray reassured her and she nodded.

"Thank you Gray-sama…"

"I will always protect you. I promise..." Gray told her. She went in and hugged him again. "So, Gray-sama huh?" He asked and she pulled away, her face redder than a cherry.

"Ju-Juvia...-"

"I like it…" Gray interrupted her. The two smiled at each other and began to walk back to the guild, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**OMG YAY! Hand holding! Sorry fairies, no kissing yet! That would be way too easy! **

**Thanks for reading once again! And remember, if you want a couple in there, review! Or just review to give me hints or stuff! Yay!**

**Thank you to the fairies who reviewed! **

***Rose Tiger: Agreed. Kill the king! Thanks for reviewing! **

***NeverInYourWildestDreams: Don't worry, no GrayLu here! Yuck! And thanks! Yay! Thanks for the review! **

***To the random Guest who reviewed: Here you go! The next chapter! Whoop! Thanks for reviewing! **

***NatsumiTheDragonSlayer: Hey sis! Lol, I updated! Thanks for the help by the way! And shut up... Celestial Spirit WIZARD. Lol, see yah in like... Five minutes... Thank for reviewing!**

***Forver South: Haha! Thank you sooo much! So... I know who you are thanks to the help of my good friend awesomeness101! Hi Li- Forev-san! Hehe! And I will NOT TELL ANYONE if Gray dies of not... Muhahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Yay! Haha! Until the next chapter! **

**Btw, if you like this story, go check out my sister NatsumiTheDragonSlayer's NaLu fan-fiction! It's a one-shot, and it's called Read My Mind. Go read it! She rocks! **

**Merry late Christmas and a happy New Year! **

**Until next time Fairies! **

**Natsu: LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID JAR! I NEED TO SAVE LUCY! *_* **


	4. Chapter 4: Ready

**Hey guys! I am back! Whoop! **

**Here is chapter four! And this is where all the action is going to happen! Yay! I hope you guys have had a great start to the new year, I know I did! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! I will make it sort of fluffy, but sort of not... Yeah... Well... **

**I have decided to add in some Nalu and Gale... Maybe even some Jerza and Rowendy... But yeah! **

**Have a fun time reading! **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All the credit goes to Hiro Mashima! I just wrote the story... :0) **

* * *

**Last Time on Masked! **

**Happy: So on the last chapter of Masked, Jose drained Juvia and Gajeel's powers, making them have to escape on there own. **

**Carla: Gajeel never escaped...**

**Happy: Really? Wow... **

**Ice: Guys! Get your heads in the game! **

**Happy: Help! Ice wants to eat me! *flies away* **

**Carla: *sighs* So, anyways. Gray was sent to the castle to scope out the place, and while in the middle of it, Juvia slipped and Gray saved her from falling to her death. After escaping into the forest, Juvia and Gray figured out it was the people they loved right in front of them... **

**Happy: But what will happen next? What about Lucy, and Gajeel, and the rest of the guild members? What will Erza do to Gray... Oh my gosh, he is going to die! **

**Ice: Follow the script! **

**Happy: There is nothing else on the script! **

**Carla: Good bye! Have a great reading! **

**Ice: *slams hand on forhead* -_-**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. Her eyes stung and every inch of her body ached. She groaned and reached her arm down to wipe her eyes, but her wrist strained and refused to move more than two inches. She looked up, to see her wrists clasped together by shackles and chains. She yanked the chains, the cold metal piercing her skin. She huffed and looked around. She was in a damp, cold cell, there was a moldy mattress on the floor beside a rusty metal toilet. Lucy looked away, disgusted.

"L-lucy?" Lucy whipped her head around the room, but there was no face to the voice. She squinted her eyes, trying to peer through the darkness. "Lucy Heartfilia?" The voice echoed again. She turned to her left. Peering through the bars from the other cell over was a short, old man. He wasn't like just short, no, he had to be like a leprechaun. He had the beard and everything!

"Do I know you?" She asked scooting as close to him as the chains would let her. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Lucy. I am Makarov. Surely you know of me." He said jokingly. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Master Makarov! What... What are you doing here?" She squeaked out. _What is the Master doing in a place like this? _He tilted his head.

"I should ask the same as you. I thought your cover wouldn't be blown?" She shrugged.

"I thought everything was fine! I don't know why I was thrown down here... I never slipped!" She shook her head. Jose would have to be able to read minds to know the real reason she worked at the castle.

"Jose must know something we don't... Did you at least get any new information?" The jailed king stuck his head farther through the bars so he could listen better.

"Well, it's been a little harder to get all the secrets... Jose got his own personal maid, so I just serve Princess Juvia... Only every once in a while do I hear little bits and pieces... I know I heard something about marriage, but other than that the talk had died down..." She sighed. Her job was getting harder and harder by the second. Makarov took in a deep breath and sighed.

"There isn't much time left... The Shadow isn't going to keep me down here forever... I was scheduled soon..." The Master pulled his head away from the bars and began to pace back and forth. Well, as far as his ankle chain could take him.

"It's ok Master. Fairy Tail will rise up again! I will get out somehow and collect more information... We can get you out so the darkness will go away and the light will return," Lucy reassured him. Makarov looked at her and grinned.

"Thank you Lucy..."

Suddenly, Lucy's cell door swung open with so much force, that it fell off of it's hinges. Jose stomped over to Lucy and put his hand around her neck.

"You little runt..." He glared at her and began squeezing her neck, choking her.

"Jose..." Makarov banged on the bars that separated them apart. The Phantom Lord grinned evilly.

"Hello Makarov. Been a long time. You are looking well." He tightened his grip around Lucy's neck. She wheezed and gasped for breath.

"Let her go Jose. I am the one you want." Master Makarov said giving The Phantom King a cold glare.

"I don't think so. It looks like this little rat is on my list as well." Jose moved in closer to Lucy and Makarov growled.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, pest."

* * *

Juvia peeked her head out from the tree she was hiding behind. She peered around through the darkness for a minute then looked behind her. "Clear." She whispered to Gray behind her. He nodded and went to the tree in front of her.

"Clear." He responded waving his hand for her to follow. They both walked silently to the guild, every once in a while turning there heads to look behind them for any guards following.

"I like your outfit." Gray glanced at her with a one of a kind grin. Juvia blushed florescent red and aimed her head down to hide it.

"Thank you Gray-sama..." She muttered under her breath, earning another smile from the ice wizard. A cold shiver was sent up Juvia's spine and she turned her head slowly to look behind her. There was a man following them, he wore the palace guard uniform, and Juvia could see out of the corner of her eye a stunt-gun dangling near his hip line. She whipped her head back around and nudged Gray. She tilted her head behind her, signalling to him about the guard following them.

Gray laughed hysterically and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stared at him with confusion, but he gave her a look that said, "Just go with it." She put her hood up and giggled along with him, and the two stumbled around the alley looking drunker then ever. Gray peered at the man. He seemed to be walking away, but Gray could tell the guard was still suspicious.

Gray laughed again and fell to the ground, pulling Juvia down with him. He ended up on top of her, just like at the party. Juvia's eyes widened and she stared at him in silence. She shook her head and gave out a loud giggle. Gray laughed and gave her an apologizing look. He slowly moved closer to her. Closer, closer, closer. There noses touched and their lips were centimeters apart. The scene seemed familiar, but this time there were no guards, no screaming of her name. Just silence.

Juvia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Gray's lips brushed against hers, and Juvia's heart was thumping out of her chest. Suddenly, he pulled away and got off of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The guard.. left..." He held out his hand and helped her up. She was still staring at him in shock. He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that... It seemed like the best idea to get the guard away..." Juvia swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded.

"Y-yes..." She stuttered biting her lip. She felt her cheeks heating up furiously, so she tilted her head down again. _Gray-sama and Juvia almost kissed! _The thought kept repeating in her mind and it took all of her strength to not scream in happiness. _But they didn't... And it is for the best... Juvia cannot pull Gray-sama into this big mess... _She told herself as they both continued their walk towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"Are you ok?" Juvia looked up at Gray's worried face. "Oh, no. Did I hurt you when we fell?" Juvia looked at Gray's lips and blushed even harder.

"J-Juvia is fine..." She said pulling her bangs behind her ears, only for them to fall in front of her face again. He smiled at her and Juvia could have sworn she saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

Gray stopped in front of a large building. Fairy Tail. "We're here." He said and Juvia bit her lip.

_Will the people here except Juvia? Juvia has heard many rumors... As long as they don't know Juvia is the princess, she will be fine... _Juvia thought to herself as Gray opened up the huge doors.

"Oi, i'm back!" Gray announced as he charged into the guild. He ran over to the bar counter and started talking to a red? No, scarlet haired girl. Juvia stayed still at the entrance, not knowing whether she should walk in or not.

Juvia looked around. There were fewer people here than there were at the party, and it looked a lot more calm. They all looked rather worried.

"Hello!" A voice called from the side of her. Juvia turned nervously to see a beautiful woman with long white hair. "Are you visiting someone?" She asked her. Juvia stared at her in awe. This was Mira-jane. She is the beautiful wizard Juvia would always see modeling in Sorcerer Weekly. She was even prettier in person!

"Uh... J-Juvia..." She stuttered nervously. Now a lot more of the guild members were staring at her. Mira tilted her head, but smiled brighter.

"Your a wizard! Oh, you have a strong aura! What magic do you use?" Now everyone was practically looking at her. Gray quickly rushed to her side.

"Everybody, this is Juvia." Gray announced. A girl in the back stood up.

"How did you escape?" She asked. Her hair was blue and up in two high pony tails. Gray looked at Juvia and she blushed.

"J-Juvia was locked in a tower... And to escape she climbed down..." Juvia answered and flinched as she clutched her injured hand.

"Are you hurt? Oh my gosh! Here." Mira rushed over to a counter and grabbed some gauze, then rushed back over, sitting Juvia down at a table and beginning to wrap her injury.

Juvia looked up to see a girl with short blue hair and a yellow headband looking at her sadly, her eyes bursting with wet tears. She sniffled and walked a little closer to her. "What about Lucy-san. Where is she?" The girl asked and Juvia's heart practically melted.

"Lucy is still in the castle." Gray answered for her. The girl sat down as more tears streamed down her face. "Levy. We will get her out... I promise." Gray put a hand on Levy's shoulder and the girl nodded with hope. Juvia glared at the girl. _A love rival? _Juvia shook her head. She can't think of that right now. Gray was just comforting Levy, nothing more.

Mira finished wrapping Juvia's hand and walked over to a small jar on the counter, Juvia and Gray following closely behind. Mira bent down to look at a tiny person in the jar, it looked like that weird pink haired boy Juvia saw Lucy hugging at the party.

"Natsu, its time." Mira said and Natsu yelled loudly.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! I NEED TO SAVE LUCY!" He screamed murderously, although with his size, he was just as loud as a cricket. Mira was just about to open the jar when...

"THUMP!" Everybody's head swung to look at the door. A figure was approaching through the falling rain, it looked familiar. He was slumped over, scratches covering his whole muscular body. He stepped into the light to view the familiar face of Gajeel. Gajeel fell to the floor, creating a loud thud.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia exclaimed rushing to his side. Gajeel grunted and managed a smirk.

"Juvia..." He breathed loudly as he tried to get up, but he just fell back down in pain.

"Who is this?" The scarlet haired woman walked over, bending down to inspect the iron dragonslayer.

"Gajeel-kun is Juvia's brother... You're hurt!" Juvia exclaimed turning her hand into water to try and clean his wounds. Gajeel flinched and rolled on his back, his breath ragged.

"Wendy!" The scary woman shouted and the young girl with blue pigtails came running over. Wendy bent down and put her hands just above Gajeel's body and closed her eyes as light appeared out of her hands. Slowly, his injuries were closing up.

"What happened?" Gray walked over, crossing his arms over his chest. Gajeel's breathing became more sturdy as he started talking.

"Juvia and Lucy told me about this place... And.." Gajeel breathed a little more. "How you were close to... Lucy..." Levy's eyes widened and she bent down beside him, listening intently. "We need to hurry... Lucy hasn't got much time..."

Juvia's eyes widened, but she tried to look calm. "Gajeel-kun, what happened?" Gajeel nodded and managed to sit up, leaning against one of the wooden tables.

"I broke down the door to my cell, and went looking for you... But ran into Jose on the way... He was hurting her... I tried to stop him, I did. But, he was too powerful..." Gajeel put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "I am really sorry..." Juvia's eyes softened and she smiled.

"It's not your fault..." Levy said giving him a smile. Wendy slumped over and put her hands on the floor as she regained her breath. Sweat was dripping down the sides of her face. She put her hands but up to begin again, but a small white cat stopped her.

"Wendy, don't push yourself." She warned but the girl tried to ignore her.

"Carla, I can do this... I got the major wounds cleaned, now I have to get the smaller ones.." She bit her lip and continued her work. But she fell back into the cats arms.

"You need to rest, we will just let him heal in the infirmary." Carla opened up her wings and carried Wendy to a nearby chair. A flying cat... Ok.

The next thing anyone knew, the glass that was holding Natsu shattered. Natsu quickly grew big again.

"IM OUT! LETS GO GET LUCY!" Natsu yelled bursting out the guild doors.

"Erza..." Gray said looking at the scarlet haired girl. Erza looked back at the rest of her guild mates.

"Lets go get Lucy!" She shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" All the Fairies cheered rushing out the door.

"Levy, I want you to stay behind and look after Gajeel while he is in the infirmary." Erza shouted at Levy. The blue haired mage pouted.

"But I want to help!" She talked back. Erza glared daggers at Levy and she shrunk down. "Fine..." She huffed taking off her mask and beginning to help Gajeel up.

Juvia glanced at Gray, he had his black mask over his eyes once again. He smiled at her, holding up another mask similar to his own. "Ready?" He asked. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. She took the mask and put it on, her bangs dripping over the black leather. She smiled up at him.

"Ready."

* * *

**So... I have decided to add in some Nalu and Gale! Maybe some Jerza... But, yeah! Yaya! Hope you liked the chapter! Please continue to review and stuff, it really helps me work harder! Haha! And add little hints you want me to give with couples! **

**To the people who reviewed! Wow, I got a lot last chapter! **

**NollyLvn: ****Omg, thank you! Haha, I will try my bestest to keep the story good.. But, you know what normally happens to a fan-fiction with a lot of chapters... It normally goes off topic... But I think I can keep it on track! Thank you soo much for the support! Whoop! You rock! **

**To musiccat13 who was too lazy to log in: ****Lol, I don't think you are lazy! I do the same thing don't worry! And, yeah! It was originally a Romeo and Juliet story, but I gave it a little twist that involved some fairy tales. Like, Rapunzel and Cinderella... Yeah... Well thank you! That makes me sooo happy that you like it! Haha! I feel so special! Whoop! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! **

**Pearlsnow8: ****Oh my gosh! Thank you! Haha! Its magicalness! And, don't you worry! There is going to be sooo much more fluff coming! Thanks for the review! **

**Mgaa: Haha, I know, I'm sorry! Haha! Lol, I let him out... Thanks for the review! You rock! **

**PurpleRose328: ****Haha, thank you! Here is the next chapter! And I know right! I wrote is as like a hook to get everybody interested... Haham looks like it worked! Thanks for the review! I really like your username by the way! **

**RoseTiger: ****Muahahahaha! Don'y worry! But I can't tell you what happens either! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thaysh: Haha! You will have to wait! Kissing can't come too soon, but it can't come too late! Let's just say I will put it in the middle... Lol, that sucked... Never mind... You will have to wait and see! Thanks for the review! **

**NeverInYourWildestDreams: ****Lol! I seriously hated the way I wrote the end, I just thought it sounded cheezy.. But you like it, so YAY! Thank you for reviewing! You are like my most frequent reviewer... Thank you! Hehe! Love your name by the way! Its awesomeness! **

**Xgasai-yunox: ****Wow, what an interesting username... Such a tongue twister... I like it! Thank you! I tried making it cute, but not too cute... That didn't make much sense, but thanks for reviewing! **

**Cinnamaemae: ****Yay! GRUVIA! And... **

**Angelic Cyborg: ****Haha! You are welcome! And you are one to talk! You are the best Miss AWESOMENESS! Keep updating with your stories woman! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Forever South: ****Haha! Thanks! Happy New Years! Lol! It is always Awe-san! Haha, and I will not tell you! They can't kiss this soon in the story! And... Well, who knows what will happen to Gray-sama! I dunno... *snickers* Muhahahahaha! Love you South-san! Aye-sir! **

**Whew! That was a lot! Thank you sooo much you guys! This makes me feel so happy that all you guys are taking your time to leave me your comments and feelings. It really means a lot to me.. Thank you! :0)**

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately... I am getting better! I guess school is giving me homework now that Winter Break is over and everything... **

**Well, I think I am going to be starting another fiction, but I swear I will not stop writing this one! I actually will start writing more to get this one finished up! Haha! **

**So, the story should be done in like three chapters... Sorry, but it must end! **

**Well yeah! Have a good weekend everybody! **

**Cya all later! Until next time my fairies! **

**~IceWatermage **


End file.
